nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
High Chancellor of Dacara
The High Chancellor of Dacara is the and of Dacara. The High Chacellor is at the head of the executive branch of the federal government, whose role is to enforce national law as given in the Constitution and written by Congress. Article Two of the Constitution establishes the Chancellor as of the armed forces and enumerates powers specifically granted to the Chancellor, including the power to sign into law or veto bills passed by both houses of Congress. The office of High Chancellor was first established in at the end of the fascist government in Dacara. Duties of the High Chancellor The degree of power actually conferred upon the Chancellor by the Constutution is great. Although in practice the government holds much of the law making, the day to day activities and authority of Cabniet are delegated to the Chancellor. Chancellor acts as the head of state and the commander-in-chief of the military. This role is vested in times of peace in the Secretary of Defence, going to the Chancellor in times of war, by Article 72a.4 The Chancellor carries out the following duties: • Appointment of the Federal Government: The Chancllor proposes an individual as Deputy Chancellor and all members of his Cabniet and then, provided tthe Deputy Chancellor are subsequently elected by the Senate, appoints him or her to the office. However the Senate is free to disregard the Chancellor's proposal and elect another individual to the post, who the Chancellor is then obliged to appoint, this has never happened as in all elections the Chancellor's party has held majority of Senate. The Chancellor can dismiss the if it is seen any minister is unfit to act as an offical excutive minister. If this occurs the Chancellor must dismiss the minister and appoint the successor. • Other appointments: The Chancellor appoints federal judges, federal civil servants and military officers. All such appointments require the counter-signature of either the Secretary of Defence or the Secretary of Justice. • Dissolution of the Government: In the case the Chancellor believes the legislature to be acting not to the best interests of the nation he may dismiss the current government but a full inquiry by the High Court must be acted upon within 21 days and if the Courts see the government unfit elections may be called for new government. • Promulgation of the law: All federal laws must, after counter-signature, be signed by the Chancellor before they can come into effect. Ordinances must be signed by the agency which issues them, and then by the Chancellor. Upon signing, the Chancellor has to check if the law was passed according to the order mandated by the constitution and/or if the content of the law is constitutional. If not, he has the right and duty to refuse to sign the law. This has happened only six times. The constitution allows for the Chancellor can refuse to sign a law merely because he disagrees with its content. • Foreign relations: The Chancellor takes part in foreign visits and receives foreign dignitaries. He or she also concludes treaties with foreign nations, accredits German diplomats and receives the letters of accreditation of foreign diplomats. • Pardons and honours: The Chancellor grants pardons if the person concerned had been convicted under federal jurisdiction (which is rare) and confers decorations and honours. • State of emergency: In the event of a national crisis, the emergency law reforms of 1968 designate the Chancellor as a mediator. In the event of a state of emergance the Chancellor may dissolve Congresional powers and all power of state, government and military is shared equally between Chancellor and President of the Senate. As of 2007, such an emergency has never been declared. Chancellor's of Dacara Category:Dacara